Our World
by Trow It All Away
Summary: Enter a world where Sonic is real and DBZ isn't just a TV show... Shadow has been taken hostage by GUN after falling from ARK and now one believes the only witness a crazed fan girl but Sonic. It's now up to them to save their friend from the torture of t


Hiya! this is a random story about me and my friends in another world one where Sonic and DBZ are real life and have there own shows/vidiogames based off em i don't own any characters other than my own Deanna (me) all others are copyright of their creators. I don't know where this story will go but it's set just after SA2 ended cause idon't like Sonic heroes story line that much... anyway hope you like it and on with the story!

The heavy thump of blood pumping through his veins rang in his mind. As he ran his movement was sluggish and clumsy. How had they drained him so much? Why did he feel light-headed as his vision started to blur? The piercing sirens stung his ears and told him that they were gaining. He had to run but he felt so weak… so… as they came the perfect word crossed his mind, before he gave into the darkness… mortal.

"The people of Station Square were and still are in an uproar from last nights sudden evacuation of the city. We're here with a young girl who calms she saw the reason GUN emptied the citizens without any warning." The reporter said on the news.

"Yes, I did see him. And I'm NOT little I'm almost 14 years old and my name is Deanna Lanier." The girl standing beside the reporter said quite annoyed.

"Him?"

"Yes HIM! I do believe I would know that my very favorite hedgehog was a boy!" She snapped. " Any way, I saw Shadow the Hedgehog last night, and although he was in pretty bad shape he seemed to running from something. After collapsing in an alley I saw GUN drag him off. And if all fan girls would care to join me in my protest against cruelty to Ultimate life Forms I shall be out in front of GUN facilities with plenty of extra picket signs! They took him when he was hurt and do you think they really want to help him out? We must stand up against this! Wah!" The reporter pushed Deanna out of the view of the camera.

"As you can see we still don't have a clue as to what happened last night… this is Lora Harper back to you Cal." The reporter signed off.

"No Wait!" Deanna screamed jumping back in front of the camera but it was to late. "But I saw him… I really did…" She sighed. "Well there's only one thing left to do…"

"And what's that?" Deanna's best friend Larissa asked.

"We're gonna go find Sonic and get him to protest with us!" Deanna replied sounding as serious as she could.

"But we don't even know where to find Sonic!" Larissa said nearly fallen flat on her face.

"That's what star maps are for!" Deanna said pulling out said object.

"But those things are never for real!" Larissa said smacking herself in the face with her left hand.

"O yah! Then how come it says that Sonic's right there!" Points at map, "Look there he is!" Deanna said running over to glomp the blue hedgehog.

"Oh god…" Larissa chased after her.

"Mister Sonic sir my name is Deanna and I'm trying to start a protest against" She started.

"I know you're the girl I came to talk to. You were on the news, said you saw Shadow?" Sonic said coolly.

"Yes!" Deanna said amused with the fact that she was over 2 feet taller than the hedgehog.

"Are you sure you saw him?" The small kitson to Sonic's side asked.

"Yes! I know Shadow when I see him I've been obsessed ever since SA2 came out on the dreamcast! And I don't even own a dreamcast! Would you like to see my photo collection? I have 497 pictures in counting." Deanna asked excitedly.

"No that's ok…" Sonic said sliding away from her a few inches.

"Wise choice…" Larissa whispered into Sonic's ear.

"Oh…" Deanna looked slightly disappointed for a moment but soon cheered up.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tails asked Sonic.

"We're gonna get the faker out of this mess… but first I'm gonna need some food." Sonic said while his stomach growled and the others fell over.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Larissa asked as an even larger growl came from Deanna's stomach.

"Well I think foods a good idea!" Deanna cheered as her and sonic searched for a chilidog stand.

"Their so simple minded" Tails and Larissa sighed in unison.

While hey both chomped down on there chilidogs Deanna and Sonic talked about all sorts of random things (although Deanna kept finding a way to bring Shadow into every topic).

"Hey, I can't help but feel like there's something different about you're from most humans but I can't quite put my finger on what." Sonic said looking over Deanna curiously. She was tall and slim with bright orange hair and greeny-gold eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of simple blue jeans but something seemed odd.

"That's cause I'm not a human." She said happily.

"You aren't?" Sonic asked puzzled.

"Nope, I'm a saiyan." She replied in a singsong voice.

"A what?" Tails now looked puzzled.

"You mean you don't know about the almighty Saiyans! Have you learned nothing from the hours of Dragon Ball Z I've forced you to watch?" Sonic shouted in shock.

"Oh no not another one…" Larissa sighed.

"If you want I can introduce you to Veggie and Kakay later." Deanna said sipping on a juice box.

"Really?" Sonic's eyes went all huge and shiny at the idea.

"Come on you to let's get out of la-di-da land and back to reality we have a hedgehog to save!" Larissa said dragging Sonic and Deanna off towards the GUN base.

End of Chapter one! i kno it's sorta short but yeah... So what you think? I'll have more up soon hopefully and if you want to see a picture of my character she can be found at: www.shad.freak. for now!


End file.
